Guard Duty
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Guard Duty doesn't have to be so bad after all...


The rain was lashing down, like miniature whips onto the uncovered faces of the poor Gijinkas that had been forced to take that evening's watch. The great Tower of the Legends loomed above the pair, creating an even more tense and chilly atmosphere. The elder of the two Gijinka's sighed, his breath misting in front of him. The other Gijinka wrapped her arms around herself, supressing a violent shudder.

"T-trust M-M-Mew to g-give us _t-tonight _of a-all nights as g-g-guard d-duty…" she complained bitterly, holding her hands to her lips and breathing rapidly on them, trying to warm them up, "I-I mean, i-it _would _be u-us who r-receive the w-w-worst night of the d-damn y-y-year!"

"**You should've w-worn something a lot w-warmer!**" the female's companion replied snippily, which earned him a glare. He shook his head, spraying water everywhere. The girl swore as some of the water hit her, but she said nothing.

"I-I _always _w-wear this, G-Giratina!" she snapped, gesturing to her short, white, sleeveless dress, white shorts and white shoes, "and I-I'm not g-g-gonna stop now j-just because i-it's a l-little b-bit c-c-cold!"

Giratina sighed, and noted at how damp her clothes were. He felt guilty; _he _had a nice, warm cloak, with a hood, that was keeping most of his body warm-ish. While Shaymin had nothing at all. He sneezed.

"**D-Damn it…**" he grumbled, sniffing ungraciously, "**a **_**c-cold**_**. A M-Mew-damned **_**c-cold**_**!**" he groaned and sneezed violently again, the coldness seeming more obvious now. He could relate to Shaymin now.

"S-seriously?" Shaymin looked at him in half amusement, "how i-is it t-that _I _d-don't have a cold, w-while _y-y-you _do?"

"**I-I don't k-k-know…j-just…**" he sniffed again, groaning as a throbbing sensation filled his head. They didn't talk for a while, until Shaymin spoke up again in a cold-laced voice,

"G-Giratina? I-It's g-g-getting _really _c-cold n-now…"

"**I-I've noticed that, S-Shaymin…**" He let the sentence trail away, and Shaymin looked at him hopefully. He sighed and opened his cloak invitingly, looking at her with questioning, if slightly bleary, eyes. Shaymin wasted no time in swarming over to him and clinging to his warm-ish body, which wasn't saturated, only mildly damp.

"T-Thank-you, G-Giratina," she murmured, burying her face into his chest. He flushed slightly, an effect hidden (thankfully) by his already somewhat red face, which had been caused by his cold and the fact that the rain was as cold as ice.

"**Don't m-mention i-it, Shaymin,**" he muttered in reply, but hugged her closer; his cold hands were gripping her hips, but she ignored the icy-coldness seeping through the fabric. Giratina looked at her for a long moment, and then looked up again, staring into the dense, rain-covered undergrowth. Nothing happened, though. It seemed that even the most evil of creatures had decided that tonight was too horrible to attempt anything. A long couple of hours passed without anything but the occasional sneeze from Giratina disturbing the continuous sound of the downpour around them.

Another hour or so passed, and Giratina suddenly felt a feathery touch on his neck, and he jumped violently. He glared down and found himself looking into Shaymin's deep brown eyes.

"**Y-Yes?**" he asked, sniffing slightly. Shaymin smiled up at him, pulled his head down and kissed him with cold lips. Giratina blinked, confused as to why she was doing this right here, but he shrugged aside any feeble argument his mind was brewing and instead focused on kissing her back _hard_. The sudden warmth that shot through both of their bodies was rather welcoming, and they had no desire to stop.

The kiss went on for a rather extended amount of time, and when they finally parted, gasping for (icy-cold) air, Shaymin was grinning broadly, her face flushed, and not just from the cold.

"Better?" she asked cheekily, letting out a mini squeal as he pulled her into a fiercer embrace, so that their faces were barely centimetres away from each other. His eyes were now a deep, dark red, filled with love and…neediness? Anyway, it didn't matter to her.

"**Maybe…although, y-you scared t-the s-shit out of me…**" he responded quietly, but a wicked smirk had crossed his lips. Shaymin felt her face heat up again, and she struggled to sound contrite,

"I-I'm _so _s-sorry, my L-Lord…" she purred, failing to sound contrite. The use of the deferring title she addressed him with earned her another heated kiss. He brushed her icy lips with his tongue and she accepted him, opening her mouth and letting him dominate. He explored her mouth with his tongue and pushed her against a tree. She ignored the icy rain seeping through her clothes and pressed her lips harder against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingering his dark and completely soaked hair.

The kiss ended after a long while, and they were panting for breath. Giratina looked into her eyes again and murmured in a husky voice,

"_**Now**_**, I f-feel a lot b-better, t-thank-you very m-much.**"

Shaymin smiled softly and nodded, hugging him fiercely.

The world was as cold as Darkrai's heart, and the rain was still falling as constantly as before. But, nothing was disturbing the rain (other than Giratina sneezing once in a while). Until…

"AtCHOO!"

Shaymin moaned in annoyance and pulled away, sniffing and glaring at Giratina, who was trying in vain not to smile.

"Damn you…you gave me your bloody cold!" Shaymin complained, hitting him on the chest. Being the Legendary Ghost-Type he was, that blow went barely noticed.

"**I'm so sorry, Shaymin,**" he murmured, not sounding at all sincere. Shaymin glared, but settled sulkily into his embrace, sniffing pitifully.

"I hate you…" she pouted, sneezing again.

"**Sure you do…**" he replied silkily, before wrapping his arms around her. She let out a mewl of happiness, completely contradicting her earlier statement, and focused on the lashing rain and the warmth radiating from her Ghost-Type companion.

* * *

**This is before the existence of their triplets, but after their marriage.**

**~Padfoot.**


End file.
